


Must Be The End Of The World

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “This is Gendry,” she introduced. “My sister.” She said simply, judging the whole interaction.“Lady Stark.” Gendry said, his head still down.Arya rolled her eyes. “We’re about to die.” She pointed out, her tone voicing that she found it ridiculous to give titles respect now of all times.Finally lifting his head, Gendry stared at Arya. “Yes, M’lady.” He countered dryly, with full attitude.Arya smirked, pleased to see him be himself so easily.Set early 8x03





	Must Be The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before The Long Night aired, and it was mostly because I really wanted Gendry to be on the other side of Arya as she and Sansa stood on the battlement in the trailer. I started writing a few of them, with Davos etc, but didn't finish those. I was really surprised that it turned out no one was there.
> 
> I figured I'd post it because it's probably a lot lighter than we may get? And I don't really want to compare this with what we'll actually get (especially because I'll probably end up reacting to those with other fic anyway)
> 
> So, yeah. Kind of light, really not my best, but I enjoyed writing it at the time, when I was so nervous about the episode.

“Arya.” Sansa sighed with relief upon seeing her sister reaching the top of stairs leading towards the inner battlement. Taking quickened steps, she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

Arya accepted the hug, rasing her hands, placing them on Sansa’s back as she rested her head against Sansa’s shoulder. She didn’t fall into the hug the same way, pulling away after only a moment to stare over the battlement. “How close are they?” she asked, looking into the dark for the army. The lack of answer she received had her turning around. Sansa was staring at Gendry who had come with Arya and who had his head bowed at the attention, standing there awkwardly. “This is Gendry,” she introduced. “My sister.” She said simply, judging the whole interaction.

“Lady Stark.” Gendry said, his head still down.

Arya rolled her eyes. “We’re about to die.” She pointed out, her tone voicing that she found it ridiculous to give titles respect now of all times.

Finally lifting his head, Gendry stared at Arya. “ _Yes, M’lady._ ” He countered dryly, with full attitude.

Arya smirked, pleased to see him be himself so easily.

Sansa watched with narrowed eyes as she took them both in. “Gendry? The smith who went beyond the wall with Jon?” she asked.

“He was mine first.” Arya said flatly as she looked back to night, her eyes assessing the positions of everything below.

“That’s…” Gendry paused “True.” He finally said.

A small smile started to curl Sansa’s mouth. “Which question is that the answer to?” she asked him, tilting her head and waiting expectantly.

“Both.” Arya answered for him offhandedly, still facing the on-coming battle.

Sansa raised her eyebrows in amusement. “He can’t speak for himself?” she spoke to her sister’s back.

Arya finally turned around, slowly, looking as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. She met her sister’s stare, her features turning into a slight scowl as Sansa’s amusement grew.

“I should get my hammer,” Gendry interrupted their silent conversation. He stood there for a moment before he bowed his head towards awkwardly Sansa, almost in a bob. “Forgive me, Lady Stark.” He said before taking two long strides into Arya’s space. Frowning, she watched him come towards her, but didn’t move away, instead meeting him as he ducked down to kiss her. She met the kiss, pressure for pressure, but didn’t up the pace he set. Their temples met as their kiss ended, no other part of them touching as Gendry had decidedly kept his hands to himself. Just as he was about to turn away she grabbed his cloak and yanked him back towards her, leaning up to press her mouth against his in a more passionate kiss; his hands going to the sides of her arms as she cupped his cheek, turning him how she wanted.

Sansa pressed down her smile and turned away to give them privacy, despite them all being outside with others.

Arya lightly dropped down to the flat of her feet as they broke apart, both breathing heavily. She let her hands drag down his shoulders and onto his cloak that had been covering them both an hour before, her eyes scanning over him. “Take off your cloak, it will get in the way,” she advised, trailing further down until she pushed under his material and took the overlap of his strap into her hands. “And tuck this in properly so it can’t be pulled and used against you,” she added, twining it around and tucking it under the side. “And those smaller blade daggers I saw in the forge, take one. Put it here.” She said, her fingers skimming over his hip under his hauberk.

“Arya.” Gendry chuckled under his breath.

“Just hurry up.” She demanded, blinking out of her fretting as she practically shoved herself away from him.

Gendry gave a smile that neared adoring that Arya looked away from; it didn’t dim his smile, only had him smiling further. Clearing his throat, he frowned his amusement away as he turned back to Sansa and the stairs behind her. He kept his focus down, almost circling her as he moved, keeping his head down in respect as he half-stepped past her.

Shaking her head at him, Arya watched him leave the battlement. Her stare shifted from exasperation to the starts of worry as he reached the stairs and was out of sight.

Sansa watched her, allowing her the moment before she spoke. “My sister, _liking someone_ ,” she said softly. “It really is the end of the world.” She added with a sad smile.

Turning to her, Arya met Sansa’s look, accepting her acknowledgment of the relationship and the truth of the next hours. Together they turned back to the night, standing side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope we get great reactions tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
